


Mistletoe

by just_chiara



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, mistletoe. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babyara).



> **Disclaimers:** I don't know the people portrayed and as far as I know, this never happened. It's just fiction.

“Stop right where you are!” Paget ordered, pointing at Shemar and Matthew. The two men shared a glance, then turned to look at her with a questioning look on their faces.

“Mistletoe,” she explained with a smile.

Shemar looked up. “Oh, c’mon, not fair. This place looks like Santa exploded. There’s mistletoe _everywhere_. I’m surprised there wasn't any in my coffee.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for next year,” said Matthew, looking around. He knew he could go a little overboard with Christmas decorations, but he couldn’t help it: he loved Christmas.

“Great. But as for this year and more specifically for right now, are you going to kiss or not?” pressed Paget.

Matthew looked at Shemar. “It _is_ tradition.”

“Well, then come here.” Shemar pulled him closer and kissed him.

Paget looked at them smiling. A couple of seconds later, her boyfriend joined her on the couch and handed her a glass of wine.

“Are they still pretending they’re just friends?” asked Steve, amused.

“They’re gonna have a hard time doing that after this kiss,” Paget said, nodding to the two men still kissing.

Steve smiled. “Just act surprised when they tell us, okay?”


End file.
